Borgoña esmeralda
by Ruedi
Summary: Haru imaginaba mil escenarios románticos, pintados de rojo y verde; Yuujin los lee, y los condimenta con su corazón; Colección dedicada a Haru Shinkai y Yuujin Oozora/Capítulo cuatro: Buena suerte. Porque Haru confiaba en que Yuujin volvería. Y lo lograría. /Colección "escribe a partir de una imagen", para el foro "Proyecto 1-8"/Shounen-Ai/Dedicado a Blue-Salamon/
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué Universe? ¿Por qué? XD No iba a escribir una colección de ellos PERO, estos dos se adueñaron de mi vida como jamás una pareja yaoi lo hizo en mi vida (y créanme cuando les digo esto que yo no shippeo mucho yaoi). Y me dije: TENGO LA NECESIDAD IMPERIOSA de escribir algo romántico, poético y precioso de estos dos que me sacan suspiros, me hacen gritar, me hacen feliz de verlos QUERERSE TANTO.

Y vi la imagen para inspirarme y listo, es la imagen que creo que los representa de maravillas. Así que nada.

Necesito más Haru/Yuujin en mi vida. LO NECESITO XD Así que dedicaré las viñetas, drabbles, oneshots lo que sea de ellos hasta que me agote (¿)

NOTA: Post-Universe. Ni idea de cómo va a terminar, hasta la fecha, llevo vistos los 28 capis que tienen, así que improvisaré luego del supuesto final que tendrá.

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Toei, Bandai, etc.)_

 **Borgoña esmeralda**

 _Para Blue-Salamon_

 **Capítulo uno:** _Cerezos bañados de perlas_

Se empapaba bajo aquélla lluvia de primavera, ¡cómo había sido tan tonto de olvidar su paraguas un día como hoy! Los pétalos de los cerezos volaban apaciblemente por el dulce viento que soplaba.

Estaba arruinándose el traje, el pelo y todo. ¡Y eso que Eri se había esmerado tanto en regalarle aquél traje! Se sintió mal por ella que había dado el mayor esfuerzo en estar presentable el día de su propia graduación y, al salir apurado para la ceremonia, olvidó el paraguas.

Ése día sería el último del colegio. El anterior se habían juntado en su "guarida", en el sótano de la librería del padre de Ai, y Eri les regaló un traje de ceremonia a él y a Yuujin.

—No quiero que vayan como unos zaparrastrosos, de todas formas, tú tienes un gusto muy bueno, Yuujin —Haru se había sonrojado un poco por vergüenza, sabía que lo decía por él—. Te quedará bien.

—Gracias, Eri, no te hubieras molestado —agradeció el pelirrojo tomando el paquete.

—No hay de qué. La graduación es un momento importante —ella lo había vivido el año anterior y estuvo deslumbrante—. Acéptenlo como un regalo de la Idol número uno del país.

—En realidad, no eres la número uno —empezó Astra quien, ya algo más mayor, seguía siendo furor en la red Apptuber.

—¡No empieces! —Eri se sonrojó por el enfado y comenzaron a discutir dicharacheramente como acostumbraban.

Haru miró el traje de Yuujin: era blanco, con algunos rebordes en rojo. El de Haru era negro, con algunos rebordes en verdes. Por un instante pensó que esas ropas eran como dos gotas de agua, como si Eri los hubiera elegido pura y exclusivamente para ellos.

 _Como si estuvieran destinados a ellos._

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? —le susurró el pelirrojo para que la chica no oyera. Su mejor amigo negó con la cabeza.

—No, todo lo contrario —respondió—. Tenía… Una idea rara, no te preocupes.

—¿Puedo saberla? Siempre me gusta oír esas ideas raras que tienes. No por algo serás un escritor famoso —Shinkai bajó los ojos y sintió algo de ardor en sus mejillas, ¡se avergonzaba tanto cuando le decía eso! A pesar de todo, a veces seguía sintiéndose el personaje secundario de la escena—. Creo que te lo he dicho más de una vez, pero nunca serás el secundario de la historia, sino el protagonista.

Haru le sonrió.

—Pensaba en la similitud de nuestros trajes —Yuujin vio ambos—. Como si… ¡Los hubieran hecho para nosotros!

Comenzaron a reír. Les agradó la idea.

Y ahí estaba el muchacho de ojos celestes, empapado hasta la médula, con el traje negro que comenzaba a arruinarse y el pelo que perdía el peinado. Corría entre los charcos de agua mientras sus mocasines negros se ensuciaban con un poco de barro. Los pétalos de los cerezos se adherían a su ropa como pegamento y notaba que empezaba a oler a humedad. ¿Qué clase de presentación iba a tener ante todos? ¡Él, que siempre había soñado en ser protagonista de su vida! Parecía tan patético…

Todo porque se quedó dormido. Se estaba preparando, su madre dijo que iba a adelantarse para ayudar a otras madres a organizar la decoración y él iría luego. ¡Y vaya que se atrasó!

Ya no sabía si la humedad de su rostro se debía a la lluvia o sus ojos…

Se detuvo bajo un cerezo a tomar aire. Se sentía pegajoso y molesto. Golpeó el tronco con furia y muchos pétalos rosados cayeron suavemente. Uno de ellos se posó en el dorso de su mano y lo miró con cierta ternura: adoraba los cerezos en flor. Adoraba el anochecer, justo como ése momento, pero odiaba que la lluvia lo arruinara de esa manera.

—No creo que Eri quiera saber que mojaste su regalo.

Haru se volteó: allí, como siempre, aparecía cuando más necesitaba de él. Vestido como un ángel, de blanco, camisa rojo oscuro y corbata verde esmeralda, estaba sonriéndole. Los ojos celestes del chico se agrandaron como dos pelotas y su corazón volvió a latir de esa manera especial. La lluvia parecía amainar y el viento comenzó a soplar un poco más fuerte, haciendo volar las flores del árbol.

Shinkai le explicó qué le ocurrió y Yuujin se puso a reír, de lo despistado que había sido. Le dijo que todo el colegio lo estaba esperando y que su madre estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Eri bufaba y Astra (los dos habían ido a saludarlos por la graduación) grababa algo que luego quería subir al Apptube. Haru se sintió completamente avergonzado, se tapó la cara con las manos y se repetía lo tonto que había sido. El pelirrojo cerró el paraguas, ya que estaban bajo el árbol, y lo abrazó suavemente.

—No eres un tonto —repitió en voz baja—. Eres un atolondrado. A veces, vives en las nubes y lo único que quieres saber es cuál va a ser la próxima aventura de tu historia.

Aquello hizo reír al chico de pelo verde. Se rieron juntos.

—Lamento que siempre tengas que…

—Te lo dije mil veces, daría mi vida por ti y no me interesa nada más —se miraron—. Me importas demasiado... Sabes que, en la medida que pueda, te protegeré.

Esas palabras siempre lograban generar en Haru Shinkai una amalgama de emociones sin fin, un conjunto de adjetivos que podría haber podido llenar varias novelas si quisiera. Probablemente debía aventurarse a escribir romance, no lo había hecho. Yuujin sería su principal inspiración. Se abrazó más a él y el pelirrojo intensificó el abrazo.

—Eri no estará muy contenta con el nuevo corte de cabello _mojado_ —se burló Oozara poco después de aquél mágico abrazo.

—Pensaba lo mismo por el camino —le comentó Haru. Ya iban caminando hacia el colegio aprovechando que la lluvia había cesado—. ¿Sabes, Yuujin? —el nombrado lo miró, mientras el viento seguía soplando—. Cuando veo los cerezos, ¿no te pasa algo extraño? —el de traje negro tenía esa mirada que a Yuujin parecía encantar: la mirada de un poeta enamorado—. No sé por qué, pero siempre me resultan románticos los cerezos en flor y…

El pelirrojo le tomó una de las manos con fuerza.

Ambos sonrieron. No precisaban más palabras que sus propios ojos felices y radiantes.

A lo lejos, vieron a Eri y Astra correr hacia ellos. Ella parecía decir algo como "¡Los golpearé con un puñetazo explosivo sino se apuran!", y Astra le respondía "¡Deja de gritar como si tuvieras catorce, eres la mayor!", y así, comenzaban una graciosa pelea que siempre terminaba con Astra robándole un beso a Eri y ella rabiaba de vergüenza.

Las risas llenaron la futura noche, cubierta de unas muy finas gotas de lluvia y pétalos de cerezos volando.

Un poeta de pelo verde imaginaba mil estrofas que quería escribir en un papel. Todas estaban teñidas de rojo oscuro y verde esmeralda…

OoOoOo

*Se tapa la cara con las manos*

¡No hay nada de ellos en FF! ¡Qué bronca! Si nadie hace cosas románticas/amistosas de estos dos lo haré yo XD

Nada, ojalá se convierte en una colección linda. La iré actualizando a medida que la inspiración de estos venga (L). Espero encontrar más fans de estos dos, ya sea romántica o amistosamente. No importa cómo se vean, ¡son preciosos!

Me despido.


	2. El ángel caído

Alerta de Hype. Alerta de spoilers del capítulo 47. ¡Que están advertidos!

Inspirado en al imagen 142.

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Toei, Bandai, etc.)_

 **Borgoña esmeralda**

 **Capítulo dos:** El ángel caído

Sino ahogáramos, estaríamos sacando fuerzas, incluso en el fondo del mar; si cayéremos hacia un agujero negro, sacaríamos alas y volaríamos juntos.

Yo así siempre creí en ti.

Yo así siempre confié en ti.

Yo así siempre te consideré.

La otra ala de mis alas. Ambos no tenemos alas completas, sino que nos complementamos al estar juntos.

Pero ahora, caigo solo, vuelo solo, ¿dónde estás? El abismo es profundo, es intenso y mi última pluma se deshace, como si de datos se trataran. Me pierdo solo en el océano y ni las garras de Gatchmon pueden alcanzarme.

¿Dónde estás, Yuujin? Te veo frente a mí y dices cosas raras, ¿hablas otra lengua? Los ojos de Rei me incriminan de fondo, él hablaba en un idioma extraño también. No lo oí, mis emociones me jugaron en contra, ¡casi lo pateo! ¡Yo, que me considero un protagonista humilde!

Un protagonista, ¿te acuerdas que tú me dijiste que yo lo era?

¿Dónde está mi valentía como protagonista? ¿Mis alas de coraje? ¿Nuestras alas de amistad?

Veo, en horizonte, o en el abismo, unas plumas verdes que se van… Y no puedo ni tocarlas, vuelan muy rápido.

Estamos sobre el mar. Nuestro mar. Nuestras aguas, nuestros corazones… Antes, se vivía paz en nosotros, tranquilidad, amor y compañerismo.

Las teñiste de un verde oscuro, casi negro, y te ahogaste. Me ahogaste también.

¿Saldremos? ¿Volveré a verte?

Mi corazón se acongoja y quiere gritar.

 _Yuujin… ¡Mi Yuujin!_

Yo nunca hablé con una máquina. Yo jamás te consideraría un androide. Despiértame de esta pesadilla. _Por favor…_

Tus ojos rojos me dan miedo por primera vez; tus partes robóticas también; tu voz también; incluso Shutmon me asusta mientras Bootmon se destruye en mil pedazos.

 _Leviatán… ¡Yuujin, no! ¡Yuujin, no, por favor!_

Dame tus alas, sólo no puedo, querido compañero.

 _Sólo no puedo…_

OoOoOo

Necesitaba descargarme. Necesitaba transmitir esas emociones.

Haru/Yuujin… Amor, amistad, compañerismo… Todo destruido en un instante.

Universe, te amo y te odio. Gracias y no gracias.

Adiós.


	3. Marchitándose

El hype por Universe puede y mucho. ¡Alerta de spoilers del capi 48!

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Toei, Bandai, etc.)_

 **Borgoña esmeralda**

 **Capítulo tres:** _ **Marchitándose**_

No y mil veces no.

No y mil veces sí.

Sí e infinitivas veces no.

¡No y sí!

Creó ilusiones sueños, recuerdos, vivencias, lazos. Y lo hizo tan bien que sus lágrimas, incluso, eran falsas. Un simple mecanismo para demostrarle que él era capaz de controlarlo.

— _Esto no significada nada. Es una representación que Haru Shinkai querría._

Haru las vio irse, una a una: su primer encuentro, sus primeras risas, sus primeros juegos de pelota, sus primeros pasos en un camino precioso como es la amistad.

Ahí se iban, volaban y se perdían en el firmamento.

Haru no podía ver. No podía abrir los ojos, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si él había sido todo para él?

— _Dime que es una broma…_

No, no lo es. Yuujin sólo existió para el beneficio de una entidad malvada. Yuujin jamás te quiso. Jamás sintió algo por ti. Es una máquina, las máquinas no sienten, no piensan, _no aman._ No son como Gatchmon o incluso Hackmon que tenía emociones.

No. YJ-14 era el nombre genérico para el arma más vil, cruel y malvada que Leviathan tenía preparada para el nieto del creador de Minerva. Porque no le iba a permitir la felicidad. Se la iba a negar rotundamente.

Que sufriera, por estorbar, por impedir el avance del futuro.

Pero así no era el futuro. El futuro sin Yuujin… _no tenía sentido._

Vio sus ojos rojos, mecánicos, insensibles. Su semblante serio y su expresión nula de emociones. Cayó por el vacío mientras los recuerdos en su mente desaparecían, uno a uno.

Susurraba su nombre como si se tratase de un réquiem.

Porque sí, aquello era la despedida.

Yuujin Oozora murió. Y no volvería.

Había muerto. Y Haru murió con él.

OoOoOo

El hype todo lo puede señores. ¡Nos vemos!


	4. Buena Suerte

Y UNIVERSER TERMINÓ. ÉPICO, HERMOSO, DIVINO. VIVA EL HARUJIN. VIVA. Una historia de amor más hermosa que Renamon y Beelzemon (¿) (Ok, no, pero se entiende XD)

ESTOY FLIPANDO. ESTOY FELIZ. Universe me sacó el mal sabor de Tri. Sí, sí, sí! Serás un desastre, pero tenés más mérito que la porquería de Tri!

Por cierto, sino vieron el último capi de Universe, ni se les ocurra pasar XD

Inspirado en la imagen 280.

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Toei, Bandai, etc.)_

 **Borgoña esmeralda**

 **Capítulo tres:** _ **Buena suerte**_

Haru era protagonista de su vida. Lo aceptó desde el mismísimo momento en que adquirió un AppliDrive, desde que de a poco esa idea se le fue asimilando dentro, y desde que Yuujin siempre se lo hacía recordar.

Tomaba sus decisiones, sonreía, disfrutaba absolutamente de todo y su corazón vibraba cuando veía a Gatchmon y los demás conviviendo con su crecimiento humano. Esas criaturas tenían alma, y desde los sucesos vividos a sus trece años, aprendió que una inteligencia artificial dotada de corazón era capaz de grandes cosas.

Eran capaces de amar. Capaces de sentir. Capaces de vivir y querer.

Y ése fue su sueño. El verde esmeralda de los ojos de Yuujin jamás se fueron de su vida. Cuando estaba con Offmon, veía a Yuujin a través de él.

—¿Volverá, Offu? —comentó una noche la aplicación con boina gris, mirando el suelo.

Haru, ya casi de diecisiete, se agachó para estar a su altura. Offmon vio la determinación en los ojos azules de Haru. Determinación que lo alumbró y que hacían recordar a su querido Yuujin.

—Volverá. Trabajaré duro, pero lo haré. Seré capaz de mostrarle al mundo que las inteligencias artificiales no son máquinas. Tendremos a Yuujin, Offmon, ¡ya verás!

Yuujin aparecía continuamente en sus sueños, donde reían, paseaban y se visitaban muchísimos lugares juntos. Necesita hacer realidad ese sueño. ¡Lo anhelaba! ¡Amaba tanto a Yuujin que ya no le alcanzaba con soñar con él! Quería ver su sonrisa y sus ojos todos los días.

Un día, cuando estuviera capacitado, volvería a la Dark Web y recogería lo que quedaba de YJ-14. Y renacería como Yuujin, aunque tuviera que hacerlo desde cero y no lo recordara. Crearan nuevos recuerdos juntos.

Pasaron muchos años antes de ver esos ojos verdes.

Haru ya no era adolescente. Era un adulto que llegaba casi a sus treinta años. Su cabello no era tan largo, aunque siempre llevaba sus googles amarillos colgando, símbolo de su eterna juventud. Gatchmon lo acompañó y aunque su abuelo finalmente murió durante el transcurso de esos años, le dejó su legado. Y Haru Shinkai brilló en el mundo.

Encontró el cuerpo de su querido Yuujin flotando en las aguas oscuras. No se había deteriorado, pero sabía que tenía un arduo trabajo qué hacer.

Le tomó dos años. Pero su vida se sintió plena cuando volvió a ver esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa brillante. Le dolió que hubiera olvidado todo lo que había pasado, pero secó sus lágrimas, lo abrazó y la plenitud de la vida llenó a su pico más alto.

Mejoró su programa, mejoró su cuerpo y así, Haru vivió feliz. Hizo sus sueños realidad.

Tomaba con cariño la mano de él mientras salían de paseo. Yuujin se veía aún más adulto, ya que Haru iba mejorando su cuerpo, y aunque uno pudiera pensar que sólo se trataba de una ilusión, él lograba que Yuujin creciera a la par suya.

Haru era protagonista de su vida. Y Yuujin también lo era.

—Antes de irte, cuando derrotamos a Leviathan —le comentó mientras caminaban, tomados de las manos—, dejaste escrito en una pantalla "buena suerte" —Yuujin lo miró, intrigado e incapaz de recodar eso, pero hacía un esfuerzo por imaginarlo—. Esa "buena suerte" me acompañó hasta hoy.

—Yo también tengo la "buena suerte" de estar contigo. Gracias por darme vida, Haru.

Se sonrieron.

Un humano vivía como quería. Un inteligencia artificial también.

Sólo necesitamos ser protagonistas de nuestras vidas y hacer crecer la buena suerte en nosotros.

OoOoO

Escrito con mucho hype.

Nos vemos y que vivan estos dos!


End file.
